Dave Beneteau
| birth_place = Windsor, Ontario, Canada | death_date = | death_place = | death_cause = | residence = | nationality = Canadian | height = | weight = | weightclass = | reach = | style = Wrestling | stance = | fightingoutof= | team = | rank = | yearsactive = | mmawins = 6 | mmakowins = 2 | mmasubwins = 3 | mmadecwins = | mmalosses = 5 | mmakolosses = | mmasublosses = | mmadeclosses = | mmadraws = 1 | mmancs = 0 | url = | sherdog = | footnotes = | updated = }} Dave "Dangerous" Beneteau is a retired Canadian mixed martial arts fighter who is best known for his appearances in the Ultimate Fighting Championship. He was the runner up in the UFC 5 tournament losing in the finals to future UFC Hall of Famer Dan "The Beast" Severn. Currently Dave Beneteau works as a criminal lawyer. Mixed martial arts record {| class="wikitable" |- | align="center" colspan=7|'6 Wins' (2 KO's, 3 submissions, 1 decision), 5 Losses (1 KO's, 4 submissions), 1 Draw. |- | align="center" style="border-style: none none solid solid; background: #f0f0f0"|'Date' | align="center" style="border-style: none none solid solid; background: #f0f0f0"|'Outcome' | align="center" style="border-style: none none solid solid; background: #f0f0f0"|'Record' | align="center" style="border-style: none none solid solid; background: #f0f0f0"|'Opponent' | align="center" style="border-style: none none solid solid; background: #f0f0f0"|'Event' | align="center" style="border-style: none none solid solid; background: #f0f0f0"|'Details' | align="center" style="border-style: none none solid solid; background: #f0f0f0"|'Round, Time' | align="center" style="border-style: none none solid solid; background: #f0f0f0"|'Notes' |- |6/23/2001 | Loss |6-5-1 | Tim Catalfo |KOTC 9 - Showtime |Submission (Choke) |Round 1, 0:25 |- |8/12/2000 | Win |6-4-1 | Joe Campanella |UCC 2 - The Moment of Truth |Submission (Keylock) |Round 1, 1:06 |- |6/2/2000 |style="background: #c5d2ea"|Draw |5-4-1 | Elvis Sinosic |UCC 1 - The New Beginning |Draw |Round 2, 10:00 |- |10/17/1997 | Win |5-4 | Carlos Barreto |UFC 15 - Collision Course |Decision (Unanimous) |Round 1, 15:00 |- |11/17/1996 | Win |4-4 | Patrick Smith |U - Japan |Submission (Punches) |Round 1, 1:09 |- |10/22/1996 | Loss |3-4 | Dan Bobish |UVF 4 - Universal Vale Tudo Fighting 4 |TKO (Cuts) |Round 1, 4:44 |- |10/22/1996 | Win |3-3 | Egidio da Costa |UVF 4 - Universal Vale Tudo Fighting 4 |Submission (Keylock) |Round 1, 2:36 |- |12/16/1995 | Loss |2-3 | Oleg Taktarov |Ultimate Ultimate 1995 |Submission (Achilles Hold) |Round 1, 1:15 |- |7/14/1995 | Loss |2-2 | Oleg Taktarov |UFC 6 - Clash of the Titans |Submission (Front Choke) |Round 1, 0:57 |- |4/7/1995 | Loss |2-1 | Dan Severn |UFC 5 - The Return of the Beast |Submission (Keylock) |Round 1, 3:01 |- |4/7/1995 | Win |2-0 | Todd Medina |UFC 5 - The Return of the Beast |TKO |Round 1, 2:12 |- |4/7/1995 | Win |1-0 | Asbel Cancio |UFC 5 - The Return of the Beast |TKO (Strikes) |Round 1, 0:21 |- External links * Category:1968 births Category:Living people Category:Canadian mixed martial artists